


Well done

by TanteTao



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen, Oneshot, Scene from the past, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 16:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12535648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanteTao/pseuds/TanteTao
Summary: Hodge finishes an important task for Valentine and gets praised.





	Well done

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlterEgon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlterEgon/gifts).



The sun was warming his back and a light summer breeze was playing with his hair as he watched Valentine, Jocelyn, Lucian, Robert, Maryse, and a few others discuss Clave politics. Ideas and opinions were tossed from one to another like balls between jugglers, but Valentine seemed to always know exactly who was talking about what and where his input would be most needed or most welcome. When he spoke, they listened, eyes glued to his lips.

Hodge smiled at Valentine, before he continued writing in his notebook. The log he was sitting on was comfortable and a few feet from the group so he could concentrate on his task. The wording was extremely important, and he was exhilarated that Valentine had trusted him enough to ask for his ideas. He really, really didn't want to disappoint Valentine. So it had to be perfect.

When he looked up next, he saw the discussion had grown more animated. Everyone was gesturing more freely, and Jocelyn's cheeks weren't the only ones that had developed a rosy glow. And in the center was Valentine, like the sun, surrounded by its planets. They listened to him, deferred to him, agreed with him.

Once Valentine's eyes met his, he gestured to the notebook, indicating he had finished. He waited with baited breath for Valentine to come stand behind him and read over his shoulder. Would it be good enough? Would it meet Valentine's high standards?

"I hereby render unconditional obedience to the Circle and its principles... I will be ready to risk my life at any time for the Circle, in order to preserve the purity of the bloodlines of Idris, and for the mortal world with whose safety we are charged." read Valentine in a whisper, the sound of his voice making Hodge shiver. The silence seemed deafening and endless, although it probably lasted no longer than a few moments. "Well done, Hodge."

Warmth spread through his whole body as he looked up at Valentine with shining eyes and a brilliant smile. Valentine had praised his work!


End file.
